Fix you
by LilDowney
Summary: AU. Ambientado después de la Batalla con Wicked. El Bosque Encantado a quedado devastado después de la Batalla con la Malvada Bruja de Oeste, Queda en manos de Emma y su familia arreglar el desastre y puede que en el intento Emma consiga reparar mas un simple pueblo. CaptainSwan.


Los soldados custodiaban el patio iluminado con antorchas. El Doctor Whale se alejó de su paciente y se acerco a la ventana donde Emma Swan se encontraba apoyada. El tenía el cabello húmedo y el rostro demacrado, se notaba a leguas que el pobre hombre no había descansado en horas. ¿Y quién si?

Después de la derrota de Wicked la noche anterior, Charming había dado la orden de que todos los que no estuvieran gravemente heridos debían ayudar a los enfermos y a las personas que habían quedado sin hogar por el incendio. Ellos mismos se habían tenido que trasladarse al Palacio de Verano, para cederles el Castillo Real a los damnificados.

— Se ha vuelto lastimar las costillas magulladas. Esto fue ocasionado por los fuertes golpes que recibió durante la batalla. El dolor le durara un par de días como mínimo. Tiene algunos otros cortes pero son superficiales, nada de qué preocuparse. Le he colocado un vendaje alrededor del pecho para comprimir las costillas lastimadas, esto le ayudará a minimizar la cantidad de movimiento durante la respiración y va aliviar un poco el dolor. De todas maneras le he suministrado un sedante así que no creo que le molesten por un rato.

— Cámbiale la envoltura de las costillas cada cinco horas u seis horas —continuo mientras anotaba todo en su libreta— para promover la respiración profunda. Lo ayudara a defenderse de las infecciones pulmonares. Trata de llene totalmente los pulmones de forma regular, será doloroso pero esencial para que se recupere. Si tiene problemas para respirar aplícale esta crema en el pecho o en la espalda —saco un pequeño envase de su bolsillo— Es un mentol natural, le ayudara con la destapar las vías nasales, también sirve para los dolores musculares.

Emma asintió mientras veía como el Dr. arrancaba la pequeña hoja con indicaciones y se la extendía.

— Gracias, Doctor Whale.

El esbozo una pequeña sonrisa con los labios sellados, se excuso y salió de la habitación.

Emma se acerco a la cama donde el pirata descansaba y se sentó al borde. Le apartó los suaves cabellos de la frente, con un dedo y cayeron pesados a un lado como seda fresca, dejando al descubierto su perfil aristocrático y bronceado. Por un momento le recordaba a Sansón. Aquel legendario héroe cuya cabellera guardaba el secreto de sus grandes poderes.

Ella sonrió ligeramente ante aquel ridículo pensamiento.

—Duerme tranquilo, Sansón —susurró ella—. Conmigo estás a salvo —Le puso una mano sobre la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Normal. No había tenido fiebre desde esta mañana, eso debía ser un buen signo.

La respiración de él se serenó ante su tacto. Esto le extraño, sin embargo, ella no lograba apartar la vista de él. Aquel hombre con la reputación de un monarca del infierno, podía ser todo un caballero cuando no andaba comportándose como un cretino rompecorazones. Aunque solo se comportaba, ¿no es así? Eso no significaba que lo fuese en realidad. El mismo en la cueva le había dicho que nunca había superado a su Milah. Aunque eso no significaba tampoco que no hubiera estado con ninguna otra mujer después de su muerte.

Emma aparto la vista de Killian y se encontró mirando su reflejó ceñudo en el espejo en la esquina de la habitación. Una inesperada punzada de celos la ataco. Por supuesto que él nunca había tenido otros intereses románticos antes de ella. Qué tonta. Con lo guapo que era, era de imaginarse. 

Ese rostro de un intenso bronceado con cabellera espesa, lustrosa, negra azabache, y revuelta, que le enmarcaba la frente y los altos pómulos. Una boca firmemente delineada, con los labios delicadamente esculpidos y llenos de sensualidad. Aquella la nariz recta y su mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada.

_El verdadero rostro de un Adonis._

Emma suspiro cansada. Porque tenía que hacérselo tan difícil.

Miró con curiosidad el collar que descansaba sobre su pecho. Lo levantó con cuidado para acercarlo a la luz. Eran dos dijes. El primero tenía la forma de una espada, recta y puntiaguda, con empuñadura de plata y la otra era una calavera con dos huesos atravesándola en forma diagonal. Por la forma que estas se clavaban en el cráneo, daba la impresión de que eran cuatro huesos, en vez de dos. El segundo dije era todo de oro.

Muy piratesco, pensó Ella.

Volvió a colocar el collar sobre su pecho y, siguiendo un impulso, deslizó la mano por el torso masculino. La piel cálida y bronceada se sentía suave y aterciopelada. Los músculos de su pectoral se ondulaban bajos vendajes y las palmas de su mano.

Killian estaba profundamente dormido, pero incluso en ese estado de debilidad, su físico fornido irradiaba su potente personalidad y su pura y cálida energía masculina. Ella le acarició los hombros marcados y fibrosos, con la yema de los dedos. Acarició su brazo derecho y su antebrazo de venas ligeramente marcadas debajo de esa ligera suavidad de vello masculino. Tenía dedos largos y finos. Emma repitió esa acción con su brazo izquierdo deteniéndose ahí donde debía estar su garfio.

Aquel malvado Pirata de cuentos que surcaba los mares apoderándose de un botín tras otro ahora no era masque una bolsa de carne y huesos mal abatida, incluso la primera vez que se había lastimado las costillas no lucia tan mal. Toda su cara era un completo desastre. Tenía el labio roto, al igual que la nariz y la ceja izquierda. Su ojo derecho estaba maltrecho y ligeramente hinchado. Estaba segura de que pronto le saldría un moratón.

Emma deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Killian, y el gimió y se removió dormido. 

Emma retrocedió perturbada ante la fuerza magnética realmente intensa que la atraía hacia su cuerpo como si tuviera una cuerda alrededor de la cintura y Killian tirara de ella muy lentamente. Parpadeo tratando de romper aquel aturdimiento y se levanto de la cama de un brinco. Ella no volvió visitarlo aquel día.


End file.
